A Spring Wedding
by rumpleswagskin
Summary: Everyone is preparing for the first ever NCIS wedding- Jimmy and Breena's! But maybe it's not just the bride and groom that are bringing love into the air. TIVA! TIVA! TIVA! With some Jimeena and maybe slight McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in DC. The sky was free of clouds, the sun's rays lit up the city and the smell of roasting coffee beans filled everyone's nostrils. Ziva and Abby sat at a quaint outdoor café enjoying lattes and each other's company.

"This is nice," smiled the forensic scientist. "We should do this more often." The other woman nodded in agreement.

"Do you know when she is arriving?" asked Ziva. Abby looked at her watch and frowned slightly.

"Actually, she should've been here around twenty minutes ago. It doesn't really—oh hey, look! Found her!"

Turning around, Ziva recognized the woman straight away. Long, wavy blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, soft complexion and a body to die for. It was a wonder Palmer could ever take his eyes off of her.

"Hello Breena," Ziva smiled. The blonde beamed, showing off a set of perfectly straight, gleaming teeth.

"Ziva, Abby! It's so great to finally meet you! Jimmy's told me so much about you both," said Breena, depositing her armful of shopping bags next to the café table and sitting down. Abby grinned.

"It's awesome to meet you too!" she said.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," Breena apologized, slightly frazzled. "Wedding shopping and planning and all, you know how it goes."

The other women waved off her apology, and Breena picked up a foam coffee cup with perfectly manicured fingernails.

"So where are you thinking of having the wedding? And what colour theme? _Oh!_ And what type of cake?" Abby's mouth shot off questions at a billion miles an hour. Ziva rolled her eyes. Leave it to the overenthusiastic Goth to dive straight into things.

Breena merely laughed.

"I haven't quite sorted everything out yet." She paused. " I was kinda hoping that you two would help me out a bit," she said nervously. "Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. I-it was just an idea…"

"Are you _kidding_? Ziva and I would _love_ to help plan yours and Palmer's wedding!" Abby squealed.

As the two launched into wedding details, Ziva became subtly mute and was left to her own thoughts. She watched the blonde manoeuvre herself with elegance and charisma and wondered what she'd look like on her wedding day. _Ha,_ any male guest would be drooling at her feet. She could just picture now the way that Tony would stare longingly after her and undress her with his eyes…

Ziva decided to stop her train of thought there before it got any more dangerous, not liking the angry knot that had tied itself in her stomach. She tuned back into the conversation.

"…and purple. Those colours look amazing together," Abby was saying. Breena's eyes were wide with interest and she was nodding vehemently.

"Absolutely! It sounds great! Ziva, what do you think?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh," she began. "Sounds nice," she said, the tip of her sentence raising up like a question. The stunning woman clapped her French-clawed hands together.

"Then it's settled! White, silver and purple!" she beamed. "And you girls are both okay with being bridesmaids?"

"Of course!"

"Wait, what?" asked a confused Ziva. "I am flattered, but we only just met."

Breena blushed slightly.

"I know. It's just…my sister's the maid of honour and I don't really have any female friends. Most of them get scared off by my job description. I mean, who wants to hang around a chick who hangs around dead bodies?" she said sadly.

Ziva smiled and gratefully accepted the offer.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Later in the day, Abby was down in her lab and Ziva was back in the bullpen. Tony leant forward on his desk.

"So, a little birdy tells me you met the Autopsy Gremlin's nerd queen today," he grinned.

Ziva sighed.

"Yes Tony, I did."

"She hot?" he smirked, trying to provoke a reaction.

Her fists balled slightly.

"Yes Tony, she is," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Shame she ended up with _Palmer_, though," he joked. Her head snapped up.

"Jimmy is a _great_ man," said Ziva strongly. "You just have to…get to know him a little."

"Get to know him too well and you'll end up on that autopsy bench," said Tony mischievously.

"Befriending Jimmy is not dangerous," said a puzzled Ziva.

"Nah. I'm just saying you'd kill yourself from boredom."

The Israeli resisted the urge to peg something at the agent's head.

All of a sudden, Ziva's phone buzzed. It was a text message from Abby.

_Get ready 4 bridesmaid's dress shopping 2morrow. Will b fun! :)_

Ziva sighed. This was going to be a long week.

**A/N: I know, not much Tiva. But it'll get there ;) A review would be totally awesome BTW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ziva awoke, nearly falling out of her bed. Someone was knocking on her apartment door and they were getting impatient.

Dragging herself out of bed and rubbing sleepy eyes, she trudged to the front door and opened it to find Abby and Breena grinning at her like maniacs.

"I'm pretty sure _that's _not what you're wearing to go shopping," said Abby, eyeing Ziva's cotton pyjama shorts and singlet. "But we'll wait for you to get changed," she smiled.

"How considerate of you," said Ziva sarcastically, as she let the two women into the apartment. "Wait here and I will come out when I am ready." They nodded.

Now back in her room, Ziva settled on a pair of jeans, boots and a light blue tank-top, tying her hair into its usual high ponytail. As she washed her face and applied minimal make-up and jewellery, Ziva's mind couldn't help but wander to Tony. He was probably sleeping right now after a big night out followed by a big night _in_ with some bimbo he'd found at a bar.

No, that was unfair of her. She had to admit he'd changed a lot since the immature frat boy he'd been when she'd first met him. Still she couldn't help but wonder… did he ever get lonely? Sitting in his apartment watching the same old movies by himself? Ziva's mind flashed back to the days when Gibbs had "retired" to Mexico. She was over at Tony's apartment almost every night. Sometimes they would even fall asleep together on the couch, she lying in front of him with his arm draped over her and face buried in her hair, his warm and solid body at her back. She shivered at the memory.

Finishing up and grabbing a small bag and her leather jacket, she headed out to meet Abby and Breena, who were hanging around in her kitchen. They smiled when they saw her.

"Ready to go?" Breena asked, flashing her flawless smile. Ziva was beginning to dislike this woman more and more every minute. Her and her…her…_perfectness!_ But she pushed those feelings back—Jimmy's fiancé had been nothing but lovely to her. Ziva merely nodded.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

At the first bridal shop they visited, Ziva felt extremely out of place. All the sparkles and fabrics and puffy sleeves. Nope, definitely not her scene.

"The bridesmaids' dresses will be purple," Breena said to her. "Apart from that, you have free reign! Although I _would_ like to see yours on you before you buy it."

That was all Ziva had a chance to hear from the woman before she was dragged by Abby into a glittering haze of chiffon and frills. Dresses were being thrown into her arms at a mile a minute.

"Ooh, this one's pretty! Oh and this one would totally bring out your eyes! And…and this one too! It would look awesome with your skin tone…" the Goth was saying.

_"Abby!"_ exclaimed a muffled voice. She turned around and her eyes widened. Somehow the pile of dresses she had thrown to Ziva had towered higher than her head. Abby immediately grabbed some of them and rescued the Israeli.

"Oops. Sorry," she said sheepishly. Ziva huffed, but smiled at the overenthusiastic girl.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go try them on!"

With that, she was shoved into the change rooms.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

After trying on dress after dress for hours, Ziva still hadn't found the perfect one. They were either too tight, too long, didn't flatter her, or just plain looked nicer on the rack. The girls had long since exhausted the pile of dresses Abby had found and were beginning to think that all hope was lost.

Ziva wandered through the rows of gowns, taking note of some really horrible looking ones. As she went to turn the corner she nearly tripped over the corner of a plastic clothing bag sticking out from the rack. _A safety hazard_, she thought, annoyed. As she went to properly hang up the bag, she noted something about the dress inside it. It was purple. She unzipped it, got a better look and… she kind of liked it. Ziva grabbed it and left to try it on.

"Hey what's that-" Abby was beginning to say before Ziva disappeared into the change room.

When she came out, Breena and Abby both gasped. Ziva looked into the mirror and blinked at her reflection.

The dress was simple. Strapless, purple chiffon that flowed delicately to just below her knee. It was broken up by a black sash around her waist. She smiled.

"Oh my God, you look amazing!" cried Breena, clapping her hands together.

"It's perfect!" Abby exclaimed. "We'll take it."

They left the store happy that day, Abby with her Gothic purple dress covered in black ribbons and lace and Ziva with her simple, gorgeous dress. Breena had already chosen her wedding gown, a $7000 wonder of strapless white chiffon and silver embellishments, complete with a stunning diamond tiara. She had also bought a whole heap of items in preparation for the wedding.

And then, Ziva's phone was buzzing. She had to load up the bags she was holding onto one arm in order to reach it.

"David," she answered the phone.'

_"Got a dead Petty Officer at Pax River. Gear up and meet us there in twenty," _said Gibbs' rough voice through the phone.

"Got it," Ziva replied.

_"And get Abs back in her lab."_

Ziva went to reply but Gibbs had already hung up.

"And was that my silver-haired fox?" grinned Abby. Breena looked confused.

"Who?"

"Gibbs, our boss," explained Ziva. "Anyway, your "silver-haired fox" says we have got a dead Petty Officer and you need to get back to your lab."

Abby's shoulders slumped a little.

"Sorry Breena. Duty calls," she shrugged. Breena smiled.

"I understand. I'll catch you girls later," she waved as she made her way to her car.

Then Ziva's phone was buzzing again. She noted the caller ID.

"What is it, Tony?" she sighed.

_"I don't know if Gibbs called you already, but we gotta-"_

"Dead Petty Officer at Pax River."

_"Oh, so he has told you. Anyway you should probably get down here pretty quick. It's a bit…gruesome at the moment. We're collecting bits of him,"_ said the agent, sounding a little grossed out.

"Thank you for the information," said Ziva sarcastically.

_"So were you out dress shopping with the girls?"_ he teased. _"Did you do each other's hair and make-up too?"_

"Yes, I was. No, we did not. And stop making fun of me," she said.

_"It doesn't really matter which dress you choose. I think you'd look better out of one anyway," _he smirked.

Ziva shivered at the husky tone his voice had taken on.

"Does that mean it does not matter which tux you wear as well?" she teased.

_"If you play your cards right," _he flirted right back.

"I will see you at the crime scene, Tony," she smirked, snapping her phone shut. She blinked. What the hell was _that?_ They hadn't bantered that way for years. In a way she kind of missed it, the easy, fun side of their relationship. Now everything was weighed down with emotions and consequences. And Ziva wasn't even sure how she felt about her partner now.

But one thing was certain: she probably shouldn't feel it.

**A/N: A longer chapter this time! Hope you enjoyed it, and it would be really awesome if you could drop a review on the way out. :)**

**P.S. The links to the dresses I described should be on my profile.**


End file.
